There's No Time!
by Boggart in the Wardrobe
Summary: ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1: Bubble Trouble

**There's No Time!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Book 6 disregarded. Not all things are cannon. Oh, yeah, this is my 2nd story. But this is the first Romance one. If you don't like my story or if you love it, just tell me because I think your comments would improve my creativity and writing skills. And I'm sorry if I have typhos. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**†Bubble Trouble†**

"Today, you'll be working on an Elixir to induce Euphoria." a cold voice commanded. Professor Severus Snape flicked his wand and the blank chalkboard began to be filled with handwriting of the professor. "Get your ingredients in the supplies cupboard, and just be sure not to _spill_ anything. Be careful." he drawled to the class and gave Neville Longbottom an Or-You'll-Be-Sorry look. Neville fidgeted and turned pale. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked the poor boy. Neville just nodded and stood up to get some ingredients.

The dungeon is their Potions classroom. Cold, dark, old stone walks, torch-lit corridors. No sunshine reaches the dark dungeons. Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, the one with the famous lightning-shaped scar, the boy with jet-black hair and luminous green eyes flipped the pages of his Advanced Potion-Making. "So, I'll be needing a sprig of peppermint…" Harry mumbled under his breath. He headed quickly to the supplies cupboard and got his potion ingredients. Today is a horrible day, because they're paired with Slytherin for Double Potions. The misfortune was tripled. _Everyone_ knows that Professor Snape favors the _cunning_ and _sly _Slytherins more than anyone from other houses. He's one biased git and these Slytherins are pompous arrogant jerks who are _very_ proud of themselves, always bragging and boasting on what they have. That's what Harry Potter always has in mind.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Ronal Bilius Weasley frowned at his tattered second hand book. "This is a pretty tough potion." He muttered to himself. Ron put the water in his cauldron in a boil. His red hair matches the color of the flame under his old cauldron. His freckles stand out on his fair skin. Ron began to add some ingredients that were stated in his Advanced Potion-Making that was owned by Percy, another Weasley that is now working for the Ministry of Magic that has the nickname 'Weatherby', given by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. Ron still didn't know how did Fudge got out of trouble after that incident at the Department of Mysteries during his fifth year.

"No _talking_. Five points from you, Miss Granger, trying to teach Longbottom again, eh? Go back and _mind_ your own work." Snape said with his lips, twitching trying to hide his smirk. The girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes turned into light pink. She hates it when someone, especially a teacher, embarrasses her. Hermione Jane Granger just gave Neville an I'm-so-sorry-but-I'll-try-to-help-you-again look. But Neville didn't see that, he was looking at the instructions carefully, now that he knows, Hermione can't help him. Hermione continued to work on her own brew. But she kept glancing on Neville's potion every minute or two and muttering some instructions on the corner of her mouth. Neville just nodded and did what Hermione told him to do.

After a several minutes, Draco Malfoy's potion turned into sunshine-yellow. _Perfect._ He thought. His silver blonde hair and pale, almost colorless skin stand out in the dark classroom. He played a smirk on his lips and looked again on his book. Draco picked a vial on Professor Snape's desk. He went back on his working table, shared with Vincent Crabbe. Draco uncorked the vial and filled it with the sunshine-yellow elixir. He wrote his name on a piece of parchment and put his vial on Snape's desk, as well as a Gryffindor he really don't want to be with. _Filthy mudblood._ He murmured. It was Hermione Granger. Hermione's vial is also filled with the sunshine-yellow potion just like his. Draco just scowled because someone did well as him while Hermione just smiled at her own vial, too busy to pay attention to Draco Malfoy's scowl.

"Professor!" a girl shrieked. Professor Snape quickly followed the girl's voice. "What is it Ms. Patil?" Professor Snape asked coldly. "His potion! _Goyle's_ potion!" Parvati shrieked back. Everyone in the classroom looked at Gregory Goyle's cauldron. It was not the sunshine-yellow they expected, it's a murky shade of green and it's bubbling mad! Luckily, it was thick so there's just a little amount of potion that was spilt. Goyle just turned very pale; he doesn't know what to do. "Evanesco!" Professor Snape roared, then the green viscous liquid was gone. "Professor! It burnt hole on the desk!" Parvati squealed. Snape looked at the mahogany desk. "Mr. Malfoy! Get Goyle to the Hospital Wing." Snape ordered. Draco nodded, he went to Goyle and they head off to the Hospital Wing. "Poor Goyle, he suffered from shock." Hermione could hear Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced Slytherin said.

"Get your vials and fill them up with your _I hope they're safe_ potions." He said in a monotone. The students nodded. Harry passed his vial with translucent yellow. Snape smirked when he saw Harry's vial. The Ron has dark yellow, definitely not the right color Snape needed. Just then Neville passed his perfect sunshine-yellow potion. At the sight of Neville's vial, Snape jerked with surprise. "15 points from Gryffindor! Ms. Hermione Granger, I can't believe you insisted on breaking my order not to pass instructions to Mr. Longbottom?" he said. Hermione turned into hot pink.

The rest of the Potions lesson was horrible. Draco Malfoy just brought Goyle to the Hospital Wing and Snape awarded Slytherin 10 points for being obedient and helpful.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I always cost you trouble." Neville mumbled under his breath. "That's alright Neville, I want to help you." Hermione replied and gave poor Neville and encouraging smile.

Harry took down notes and became irritated by his seatmate's grunts. The boy next to Harry is a large bulky one and Harry doesn't dare to get him in trouble with his seatmate because he's just like a matchstick. Harry just rolled his eyes and jot down the things to be remembered.

Ron glanced at his seatmate, Lavender Brown. Lavender was just doodling on her notebook. When Lavender opened her bag to get something, Ron glanced at her notebook and saw a drawing of a rabbit, a few hearts, Lavender's name with matching designs of flowers and small hearts. _Girls._ Ron thought.

On the front row, seated there was Draco Malfoy. His sleek silver hair is in its usual hairdo. He was glad about Slytherin gaining points for doing something not that _heroic_. He was glad that Snape favored them, Slytherins. He was also glad about the total of 20 points deducted from Gryffindor because of Granger. _Granger. _He thought. _She's nothing but a filthy mudblood. She can't beat me. I'm way better than her. I'm a pureblood, a Slytherin, but she is just a low-life mudblood. Filthy._ He mused proudly. _Gryffindors deserve more than 20-point deduction. They deserve more._

After an hour, the bell rang. "Homework." Snape shouted before the students could leave. "An essay about Everlasting Elixirs. A foot and a half. No more, no less. Now go." He told the class. Snape carried the box of vials into his office. Most of the students already got out of the classroom. "Just wait for me, in the Great Hall guys." Hermione told Harry and Ron cheerfully. The two boys nodded and went out of sight. Hermione smiled as she corked her inkbottle and put he things inside her bag, she's very thankful to have wonderful friends.

On the front row, Draco Malfoy just finished putting his precious things inside his bag. But something caught his attention. Granger is smiling. He furrowed his eyebrows and spoke. "What are you smiling at?"

Hermione was just about to leave when she heard a familiar cold drawl. She turned around and saw one of the least persons she wants to see. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Nothing, I just saw you smiling." Draco replied with malice in his voice.

"So, what now if I'm smiling?" she told him

"Nothing… nothing… I just thought you found a Sickle lying on the floor and you're glad to have some money." He said with an annoying smirk on his face,

"Well, I thought you should have been in a _zoo_, not in a _school_! You ferret Boy!" Hermione fired back. It was an incident in their 4th year when _Moody_ turned Draco Malfoy into a bouncing white ferret.

"Well, it's not funny. Besides, if I'm in a zoo, you won't be able to see me because you can't afford the entrance fee!" he chuckled evilly

"Why you… little pompous arrogant jerk!" she shouted. But when she looked at Draco, she was wrong. Draco grew taller than what she expected. During their younger years, Draco is a very short boy.

"What about you? Large-toothed freak!" Draco said. But when she looked at Hermione, he proved that his statement was wrong. Hermione's teeth seem to be in the perfect size for her face.

Meanwhile, in Snape's office. He began to check the vials his students passed to him. So far, her just gave 4 Outstandings, to Granger, Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. Even though Longbottom is quite perfect, he just gave him an E because dear old Granger taught him. _Can't these students do better?_ He mused. Snape frowned at the vials. Just then he saw Potter's work. "Hmmm… yellow… yes, but not translucent." He mumbled under his breath and poured a drop on a thing, wishing it mould melt or burn a hole, but it didn't. "Well, fame is not everything, Potter, our _celebrity._" He chuckled under his breath, just then he heard shouts outside his office. _What's that?_ He quickly opened the door of his office, leading to the classroom and saw 2 youths.

"Why, oh you EVIL ferret! Airhead!" Hermione shouted at Malfoy, now fuming, not recognizing Professor Snape's presence.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? 10 points from Gryffindor! And detention for you Ms. Ganger!" Snape roared at the fuming, crimson-faced Hermione.

"B-b-but Professor! He started it!" Hermione squealed.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor for trying to argue with me. Well, do you have proof that he started it?" Snape's cold voice filled the air. Hermione stayed silent.

"Speak! Or I'll deduct another 10 points." Snape threatened

"No sir." Hermione mumbled as she shook her head in shame.

"Very well. 7:00pm in my office. Don't be late." Snape told her merciless. "Go and have some dinner, Mr. Malfoy." Snape turned to Draco. Draco nodded and left the room with a wide smirk of triumph and success on his face. Hermione clutched her bag and went out the room too.

"Gryffindors. So proud of themselves." Snape drawled as he went back to his office and returned to his work.

Hermione walked slowly out of the dungeons. _Draco changed a lot. He's a lot taller now… and he's…he's… not that ugly anymore._ Hermione thought. Of course, for her, Draco is still an ugly git. Arrogant, pompous, airhead. Hermione entered the Great Hall with a blank look. She's happy because she could talk with her friends, she's sad because she cost a lot deduction for Gryffindor, she's angry because Malfoy got her in detention.

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron." Hermione greeted wearily.

"What happened to you? You look like there's something bad that happened to you." Harry told her friend as she sat in front of the two boys.

"Well, Snape deducted a total of 40 points from Gryffindor because of me…" she started while scooping some mashed potatoes and pouring gravy on it.

"What?! That…" Ron blurted out but Hermione stopped him.

"Will you let me finish first?" Hermione told him and Ron just nodded and bit some of his turkey.

"Where was I? Oh, Malfoy insulted me. He called me a mudblood again so I insulted him back…" she told the two. Hermione told them the insults she and Malfoy threw at each other. "… Then Snape saw us… actually he heard _me_" she finished and ate a piece of roast beef.

"Know what? Someday, I'm going to kill that slimy git with my bare hands." Harry declared as he raised his closed fit. Hermione just laughed at him. She really loves the way her friends make her laugh.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall was the Slytherin table. Some are eating like they've never eaten for years, Crabbe and Goyle for an instance. Some are chattering about school. Others are trading stuff; some are giving each other scowls, smiles and threatening looks. There is a boy with pale blond hair who is devouring on some fried chicken, fresh green salad and macaroni. His gray eyes glittered as he eats his food.

"What's the fun about?" A dark Italian boy with dark eyes asked.

"It's just another success." Draco told him with his traditional smirk.

"What about it?" the boy asked Draco again.

"Oh, I just got Granger into trouble, Blaise." Draco told his friend.

"In what trouble exactly?" Blaise Zabini asked eagerly.

"Snape deducted a total of 40 points from Gryffindor because of Granger, 20 points because of Longbottom and 20 points because of me." Draco told Blaise with his eyes glinting.

"What else?" Blaise asked Draco with lots of interest.

"Then, I insulted her a lot, but she was the only one who got in detention." Draco finished.

"That's what I like about you Draco, you're wicked." Blaise grinned.

"And utterly brilliant." Draco added to Blaise statement as well as praising himself.

Granger. Granger came to his mind once more. _She changed._ Draco thought. _Her teeth are not that large as rabbit's anymore… and she doesn't look very ugly anymore too._ He told himself. _But she's still an ugly bookworm brute._ He mused and involuntarily made a slight smirk. Then Draco took a bite of fried chicken and turned to Crabbe, who is now munching some baked turkey.

**

* * *

Author's Note: So is it a thumb up or a thumb down? I'll post the next chapter when I have time. I already finished it though, but I'll post it once I finished the third. Just keep checking back. Well, I know that I'm not a very good writer but I hope you like my work. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**

* * *

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is my 2nd chapter of the story. I really like to know what you think of my story so, please review! Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

†**The Vanishing Glass†**

"I have to go guys. I need to go to my _detention_." Hermione said heavily. She hates detentions as she hates Malfoy.

"Alright, just be careful and I wish you good luck." Harry told Hermione as his pawn was just smashed by Ron's bishop.

"That's right Hermione, because we know how awful Snape's detention is. Right Harry?" Ron said, not looking at Hermione nor at Harry, he's looking on the chessboard.

"Don't worry guys, I think I can handle it." Hermione smiled at her two friends, she is now leaving the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room, filled with people chatting, some are playing and others are flipping their books to review for the N.E.W.T.S or doing their homework.

Hermione Granger went out of the portrait hole. Then she went down the staircases to the dungeons. It's a pretty long journey. The Gryffindor Tower is on the 7th floor and Snape's nasty dungeon is of course, on the basement. After a few minutes of walking and going down several of staircases, she finally reached the cold and dark dungeons.

On her way to Snape's office, she encountered several Slytherins, most scowled at her, only a few gave her a smile. Luckily, she reached Snape's office without a scratch.

"Right on time, Ms. Granger." Snape's voice rang Hermione's ears. Snape immediately closed the old and rusty book he's been reading and put it inside his drawer quickly. "Now, all you need to do is clean the Potions classroom… without using magic." Snape's lips hardly open wider. "Hand me your wand, Ms. Granger." He ordered as he held out his hand with his palm facing upward. Hermione didn't hesitate and just nodded. "Good. I'll check the classroom at 8:00pm. Go now." Snape said as he went back to his desk and waited for Hermione to leave.

"Insufferable git." Hermione muttered under her breath at once she got out of Snape's office. She quickly headed to the classroom. She opened the door, it was empty as she expected. The torch-lit room is silent. Very silent like it's going to hurt Hermione's ears. She opened the broom closet and picked a broom. The girl with brown curls started to sweep the stone floor. Then, she soaked the mop on a bucket of water and mopped the cold floor. After mopping she took a damp rug and wiped every maple desks. The third table on the left row has a familiar hole. Just then, she remembered Goyle's out-of-this-world potion. Hermione gave a hearty laugh. She polished the wood works in the classroom and wiped the glass ones. Then after cleaning, she returned all the cleaning materials she used in the broom closet. After a second or two, Snape opened the door. He examined the classroom and seems to be satisfied with Hermione's cleaning.

"Good. Here's your wand, Ms. Granger." He said in a boring drawl as he gave Hermione her wand. Just then, Snape gazed at Hermione.

"You look familiar." He said in a half whisper.

"Professor, it is simply because I'm a student of yours." Hermione said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"No. It's like I've seen you before." He said and turned to his office.

_It was weird._ Hermione thought. _Is Snape been hallucinating?_ She immediately walked out of the classroom. Just then, she remembered that she have to patrol the 7th floor corridors tonight at 9:00pm. She always loves patrolling, but this one is different because she is paired with the most annoying and pompous prefect, Draco Malfoy. Before her patrol, Hermione just decided to go to the kitchens and have some hot chocolate, the dungeons gave her shivers during night. Hermione headed to the portrait with a fruit bowl. She immediately tickled the pear and the door swung open.

The Kitchens. Full of little house elves working, but tonight, they're already cleaning, of course, it's already past 8:00pm. Hermione Granger looked around and spotted Dobby for an instance.

"Oh, Miss Hermione!" Dobby hurried to Hermione.

"Dobby!" Hermione said.

"You have come to visit Dobby! Sit here Miss, Dobby will get you some hot chocolate, your favorite!" Dobby said gleefully as he sauntered to get some hot chocolate. Hermione sat on the seat Dobby had offered her. She remembered S.P.E.W. and the Elf Liberation Front. She forgot to bring the badges. After a couple of minutes, Dobby came back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Dobby." Hermione said with a warm smile as she received the mug of nice hot chocolate. She sipped. "It's good." She complimented. Dobby's eyes glittered.

"Chocolate éclairs, Miss?" a feminine and familiar squeaky voice offered.

"Winky!" Hermione said happily. "You're better now."

"Yes, Miss. Winky is good now. Dobby helped Winky to be better." Winky told Hermione. She ate some éclairs and finished her hot chocolate while having a little chat with the house elves. When she already drank the last drop, she thanked everyone and headed to the 7th floor.

"Late." Draco told Hermione and gave her an I-Don't-Expect-Gryffindors-To-Be-On-Time look.

"I'm not late you're just early." Hermione fired back. Draco and Hermione walked to the corridors. They didn't talk much all they said was 'follow', 'stop', 'wait' and other few words. Then, they came to an abandoned classroom in the 7th floor and heard something. Soft whispers. "Here." Draco muttered to Hermione, and she just nodded and followed Draco. "Alohomora." Hermione said and the door sprang open.

"Ewww…" Hermione said and Draco came to look. It's really disgusting. There are two people snogging in the abandoned classroom. They recognized the students' houses, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. "20 points each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for being down here this late." Draco roared and at this, the couple jerked.

"Another 10 each points from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for doing nothing but kissing in an abandoned classroom." Hermione said. Just then, the two persons both turned into crimson red and pleaded the two prefects not to tell anyone. Hermione and Draco nodded and told the two students if they don't go to their respective dormitories, the whole school would know what they were doing.

"What's that?" Hermione asked and pointed to a vial that lies on the floor. Draco immediately picked it up. The vial contains a royal blue potion. "I dunno." Draco replied. Just then, Draco tripped of Hermione's foot. Draco fell on the floor, still holding the vial but the lid opened and some of the blue potion came out. The potion flowed to Draco's hand and immediately reached Hermione's hand too. Just then, their hands turned blue.

"You clumsy freak!" Hermione roared at Draco.

"It's your fault not mine! If you kept your exceptionally large foot out of my way, I shouldn't have tripped!" he yelled at Hermione and walked towards Hermione, still clutching the vial that is now just containing a little amount of the potion inside. Then Hermione walked backwards away from Malfoy. Draco wanted Hermione to be gone. Hermione wanted to escape. As she walked backward, she almost came to the dead end, it a window, a full-length window. When Hermione was about to be pinned on the window, she wasn't, but she felt cold wind passed her back… the window vanished! Then she fell. She would fall on the lake. The icy cold lake. Luckily, she grasped on a brick.

"Help!" she cried.

"Granger!" she heard Draco call. Just then she felt weird. It's like a wormhole is trying to suck them. Draco from above felt it too. It's very powerful. They just closed their eyes and let the force consume them.

**

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think of it? Well, I'm sorry if it's not that good because I need to review for my incoming examinations this January. Please Review! Thank you very much!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Once Upon A Time

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hi again! This is the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it and you will continue to read my story! Pls... read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**†Once Upon A Time†**

Draco lay on the damp grass as he woke up. It's already dark. "Where am I?" Draco asked himself while trying to stand up. He saw the Hogwarts castle. He's safe. He's still in Hogwarts. _But how did I get here?_ He mused endlessly. Draco looked at his hand and saw the vial, still filled with a little amount of the blue potion. He turned at his hand and it returned to its normal pale color. He immediately went to the castle. It's very late and he doesn't want Filch to catch him.

†††††

Meanwhile in the shores of the frozen lake, Hermione lay on the icy earth. She immediately tried to stand up. Then she saw a figure walking near the lake, but not towards her. Hermione tried to see in the dark and recognize the figure. The silhouette came closer and closer. When it came closer, she saw four figures. It's a blur.

"Hurry Prongs, it's going to be full moon any minute now." A familiar voice said. Hermione is sure she heard that voice somewhere, but she didn't know where. _Prongs?_ She thought, it seems to be familiar. But where did she hear it? When the four figures' faces are almost visible, Hermione quickly hid behind the nearest oak tree. She is panting for breath.

"Don't worry Moony, we'll be there." The voice said again. Then Hermione peeked to look who the speaker is. It is Sirius Black. _But how could that have been? _She asked herself and took another glance at the figures. Hermione saw them all. _The Marauders!_ She thought frantically. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. _But H-h-harry's dad died a long time ago._ She told herself, but the figures seem to be solid, real, she couldn't be dreaming! Hermione look at them once more, they looked younger. Younger. That word rang inside Hermione's head. _I must have gone back in time!_ She decided anxiously.

When the figures where gone, maybe off to the Whomping Willow to go to the Shrieking Shack because of Lupin's transformation to become a werewolf. Hermione immediately charmed herself so that no one would recognize her, because if someone does, she'll be in great danger. It's not good to meddle with time and _history._ Hermione made her hair straight and sleek and she conjured a pair of eyeglasses and put it on. "Vittoria Saunierre, that will be my name." Hermione decided and she headed of to the Hogwarts castle.

†††††

Draco almost reached the castle doors when he heard some whispers and hissing. He immediately docked behind a bush nearby. He began to listen.

"I don't need your help mudblood!" a cold drawl came.

"How dare you call me like that? Why? Are you pureblood." A girl fired back.

"No, but at least I'm not a mudblood." The voice belongs to a boy.

"You arrogant git! Not even thanking me…"

"Thanking you for what? For saving my skin from Potter? That James Potter."

_James Potter? Does anyone call Harry, James?_ He asked himself. No one he heard off, even great Potter's dear friends call him Harry. Draco peeked to see who are speaking. _Unbelievable!_ He told himself. _I-I-I-I must be dreaming!_ But he isn't. _I must have gone back in time._ He decided after seeing the younger version of Severus Snape and Lily Evans-Potter.

Draco immediately ran behind a large tree. "I must disguise. It's no good if others see me as Draco Malfoy, especially Snape." He whispered to himself as he panted for breath. Lucky, he is listening to his Transfiguration class. He made his sleek silver hair that is gelled backwards, loose and made it dirty blond. Then he made his pale skin to gain more color. His skin became fair, not pale, not tan, but fair. "Stephen McKenna." He started, "That'll be my name for this _time._" Draco finished and hurried in the castle after Snape and Evans get in too. He's still clutching the vial, he reached his pocket for a cork then he immediately corked the vial with a little amount of the unknown blue potion then pocketed it. _Professor Dumbledore._ He thought and went to see the headmaster.

†††††

Hermione hurried to the castle. She quickly entered the castle doors. It's nice and cozy. The warmth entered her body, but she's too weak. She had bruises all over. Hermione decided to walk slowly. But her body can't walk anymore. She wanted to rest. After a couple of seconds, her body gave up. She fell on the stone floor, unconscious.

†††††

Draco Malfoy stood outside Professor Dumbledore's office. "Of, course, the password." He told himself. He didn't know the password. What would he do? Then, the stone eagle moved and revealed an old man with half moon spectacles and long white beard. Albus Dumbledore. Draco felt blessed to see Dumbledore.

"May I ask your name, young man?" Professor Dumbledore asked warmly.

"Dra-Stephen. Stephen McKenna." Draco told the old Professor.

"So, may I ask what is your business here, Stephen?" Dumbledore asked once again.

"Oh, I-I-I'm a new student. I'm tr-transferring here in my 7th year. This year is my 7th… and I-I-I missed the train." Draco said. It's pretty hard for him to manage to come up with words to make a very big lie to the headmaster.

"Very well, come with me." Dumbledore said as he and Draco went to his office. Dumbledore's office is filled with various paintings and portraits. On one corner, there is a beautiful phoenix. On the other end, there is a stool, with the Sorting Hat on it.

"Have a seat. I'm going to sort you first." Dumbledore said as he lifted the hat and pointed on the stool. Draco nodded and sat down. Dumbledore put the hat on Draco's head with loose dirty blond hair.

"Hmmm… very interesting. I think I shouldn't have encountered you this early. Anyways… better be Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat said.

Slytherin, just then something rang in Draco's mind that made him frantic. "Professor, is Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Mal-Black are still in here?" he asked.

"No. They already graduated. Why?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"Oh… I-I-I heard about them from my parents." Draco lied. _Actually, they are my parents._ Draco thought, trying to make himself stop to blurt it out to Dumbledore.

"Very well then. I'll get you to Professor Slughorn, he's the head of the Slytherin house." Dumbledore told him, with eyes full of curiosity and hunger for knowledge under the half moon spectacles.

Draco nodded and followed Dumbledore to meet Horace Slughorn.

†††††

Lily Evans was on her way to the Gryffindor tower. She just went to the Kitchens to have something to drink. As she walks along the corridors, she kept muttering words and cursing under her breath. _Hmp! That pompous James Potter and that stupid and arrogant Severus Snape! Oh, I hate them both._ She thought endlessly. Just then, she tripped on something.

"Ouch." She said as she touched her hip. Lily put all her strength to stand up. What thing did she trip on? She doesn't know. She began to feel scared. Was it a monster? A snake? Or is it Potter or is it just Snape?

"Lumos." She whispered. The torchlight seems to grow dimmer, so she needed other source of light. Just then she looked at that 'thing'.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

†††††

"Professor Slughorn, I have some news for you." Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door that has 'Potions Master Office' engraved on it. Draco immediately remembered Snape.

Just then, a short and fat old man opened the door. "What is it Albus? It's late you know." The man wheezed.

"I'm sorry Horace, but I got some important news, this lad here…" Dumbledore stepped aside and pushed Draco towards the man that Dumbledore just called Horace. "Is a 7th year, according to his story, he's a transferee from other wizarding school and he was sorted in Slytherin, your house." He finished.

"Slytherin? Good." The man told Dumbledore. The man eyed Draco carefully. It only lasted for seconds, but Draco thinks felt like it lasted for hours. "Hello boy. I'm Professor Horace Slughorn. I'm the head of Slytherin house. What your name?" Slughorn asked Draco with a glint in his eye.

"S-S-Stephen McKenna." Draco mumbled. Still, unused to the name 'Stephen' and is always about to blurt out 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Nice to meet you Mr. McKenna. I will lead you to the Slytherin Common Room. Follow me." Slughorn patted Draco on the shoulder. "Thank you, Albus." He told Dumbledore.

Draco followed Slughorn. The plump old wizard walked farther in the cold and dark dungeons. Draco gazed at the torch-lit corridors as he follows Slughorn. Just then Slughorn stopped in front of an all-too-familiar thing.

"Acid Pop." Slughorn muttered. Then, it flew open. Draco peeked inside and saw the familiar green and silver room with plush armchairs, crackling fire and books all over. The Slytherin Common Room.

"Ah, Mr…" Slughorn started in confusion.

"McKenna." Draco assisted.

"Right, so Mr. McKenna, this is the Slytherin Common room. This is where you'll stay." Slughorn said as he entered the room. Draco followed him. The green and silver color filled his eyes once again. "Oh, and just say the password 'Acid Pops' so that the door will open." Slughorn wheeze. Draco just nodded. "The boy's dormitories on the left." Slughorn pointed the staircase.

Slughorn went out the common room, leaving the feel-at-home Draco alone. He went in the boys' dorms and saw sleeping pigs and scrawny boys snoring. He just snickered at them. He just lay on one of the empty beds around. He closed the curtain and dozed off. It's already late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think of it? Review now! Maybe I'll post the next chapter next week or next next week. (I have tests in school.).

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: You're Not Alone

**Author's Note: **Thanks for checking my story again. This is a pretty long chapter, but I thin I won't be posting any chapters till February because of my tests in school. Anyways, enjoy the fourth chapter!

**Chapter 4 **

**† You're Not Alone †**

Hermione saw the bright sunshine in the corner of her eyes. Last night was a blur. Her head still aches a bit. "Where am I?" she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, you're already awake." A sweet voice said.

Hermione Granger was startled. _Who is she?_ Hermione is sure she didn't hear that voice before. She just turned her head and looked at the girl where the voice came from. Hermione saw a very pretty girl with long and thick dark red hair and has almond-shaped green eyes that seems to be very familiar. The girl… Hermione thinks she saw the girl before. Where is Harry? Where is Ron?

"I haven't awaken you, have I?" the girl asked with a warm smile. Hermione's body seems to be filled with warmth from the pretty smile. "I'm Lily Evans." The girl introduced herself. Just then, Hermione remembered that she gone back in time.

"No, but why am I here?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Well, last night, I tripped on you and I just saw you lying on the cold marble floor, unconscious." Lily explained.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Hermione smiled at the young Lily. "By the way, I'm Her- Oh, I mean Vittoria. Vittoria Saunierre." Hermione said with uneasiness in her tone.

"You're welcome and nice meeting you Vittoria." Lily said cheerfully. "Oh, my Defense Against the Dark Arts class will start in 15 minutes, I think I should go. Maybe we'll meet sometime again. Bye." Lily told Hermione with a smile-lit face.

Hermione nodded happily. She looked at the table near her and saw a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a vase full of flowers. _Maybe_ _Mrs. Potter… might I say Lily… brought this to me._ She mused. Then she stared at the high ceiling and trying to think over things.

"Oh, you're already awake, I see." Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione came back to her senses and nodded at the matron. "You could get up now. Just drink this and you can now go to your class." Madam Pomfrey handed a glass of bright orange potion.

Hermione took the glass and drank the potion. It's bittersweet. She drank the last drop and handed the glass to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione said thanks and picked the box of jellybeans and went out the hospital wing.

†††††

Draco finished eating his breakfast of toast and orange marmalade; he went back to the Slytherin boys' dormitory. He looked beside his four-poster bed and saw a trunk labeled 'S.M.' Draco opened the trunk and saw robes, books and all other supplies, but his attention was consumed by the piece of parchment, neatly pressed on top of the thick leather book. Draco didn't hesitate on picking it up. The he read it.

_Dear Mr. McKenna_

_As we all know, you don't have your supplies, so we just gave you these_

_Second hand robes, books, quill etc. (Of course, the other personal stuff are brand_

_new.) Your first class will be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just ask your_

_housemates about the time and place. Hope you enjoy_

_Your stay in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Professor Horace Slughorn_

_Head of Slytherin House_

Draco gazed at the paper once more. _What? Are they giving me these hand-me-down things? I'm not like Weasel._ Draco thought stubbornly. But he really doesn't have a choice. He will use these filthy second hands or wear his unwashed underwear for months! He shrugged and picked up all the things he needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Come on. Hurry up, Jacques. DADA will start in 10 minutes!" a deep voice boomed.

"Just a second Will, I think I lost my quill." Jacques replied in an anxious voice.

"Leave it, okay? I have an extra quill." Will said as he handed Jacques a simple feather quill.

_DADA? Is the classroom the same in his time? Hey! Hey!_ Draco thought rapidly, but he forgot to say what is in his mind. "Wait. Hey. I-I-um-um-um…" he stuttered.

"What? Oh, are you the new student they're talking about?" Jacques asked. Draco nodded.

"And you don't know the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?" Will said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Draco nodded again.

"Join us." The two boys said together. Draco smiled. The boy with untidy dirty blond hair (just for this time) joined the two as they went to the DADA classroom.

†††††

Hermione walk down the corridors, while thinking over things. She remembered Dumbledore. She must be sorted first, but what story will she invent to make Dumbledore believe this Vittoria Saunierre (a.k.a. Hermione Granger)? She just shrugged and headed to Dumbledore's office. She stopped on a statue that looks like a griffin or an eagle and she needs a password to enter.

"Lemon Drop." She said, but the statue just stayed in place.

"Cockroach Cluster!" still, no movement.

"Acid Pop.", no.

"Er… Sugar Quill!" definitely, no.

"Excuse me Ms. Is there anything you want me to know?" a calm voice of an old man said. A very familiar voice. Dumbledore!

"Yes. Umm… Professor, you see, I-I-I'm a tr-transferee from other school. I'm from Beauxbatons in France but we moved here in England." Hermione said rapidly with her face, getting pink.

"I see. Come in to my office." Dumbledore said as he walked past Hermione. "Licorice Wand." He said and the statue revealed a staircase. Dumbledore followed the series the steps and so does Hermione.

"Here at Hogwarts, you need to be sorted into a house." He told Hermione as they entered a small oval room with a lot of portraits hanging on the wall and Fawkes in eating some treats on one corner. "What's your name, miss?"

"Her-Vittoria. Vittoria Saunierre." Hermione said as she almost blurted out her real name.

"Please sit on the stool." Dumbledore pointed a three-legged stool. Hermione nodded and sat down. Then Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat above her head.

"Clever. Very clever yet ambitious." The Sorting Hat boomed. "Let's see then… you have courage. But strange… very strange… you're not the only one, you know. Anyways, better be Gryffindor!" it shouted.

Hermione beamed. She can't imagine if she was put in Slytherin. Dumbledore led her to McGonagall. The strict professor led Hermione to the Gryffindor common room and to the girls' dormitories.

"As I can see, you don't have your school things. So I will just give you second hands later. What's your name again, dear?" McGonagall said.

"Vittoria Saunierre." Hermione said smoothly.

"Well, this is your family now, Vittoria. Feel at home." McGonagall told Hermione as she left Hermione in the common room.

Hermione entered the room, the all-too-familiar room. A room with red divans and armchairs, crackling fire. The red and gold theme makes the whole room warm and cozy, Hermione loves it! She sat on a squashy armchair and watched the playing flames. Suddenly, the Sorting Hat's statement came in her mind. _What does it mean that I'm not alone?_ She asked herself _Wait…is Malfoy also here? I mean, we both touched the potion and I was brought here, maybe he was too._ Hermione sighed. She still hasn't seen sign of that goody-goody pompous jerk. _Where is he?_

†††††

Draco listened to Professor Vetra as he explains about stealth sensoring. Then, the professor made them copy those he written on the chalkboard after discussing. He's still in the same old classroom of DADA in his time. Draco is more like an ordinary boy now. The Legendary Draco Malfoy, ordinary? His skin doesn't stand out because he changed it form pale to fair. His tidy silver blond hair is now has dirty blond for a color and it's untidy. But there's one more thing that is left, his eyes. His icy, cold eyes. He smirked involuntarily at his thoughts.

"Muggles a re also…" Professor Vetra explained.

_Muggles. Filthy muggles. Why do they need to be a part of the Wizarding World? Those filth mudbloods. _He mused again and again. Ah, racism, we still don't know who or what can make Draco Malfoy change his mind about that. _Mudbloods, Dirty Blood, Slugs, Weasel, Scarhead, Granger._ He thought, cherishing the moments in their 2nd year when Ron's spell backfired. _Wait… Granger! She also touched the potion… If I'm here, where could she be?_ He asked himself. _Where is Granger? Is she also here?_

†††††

After receiving her supplies from McGonagall, Hermione went out the common room to attend her next class, potions. Since, she has her things now, even though second hands, she packed them and went to the dungeons. Her curly bushy hair was now transformed into a sleek and straight one and she wear eyeglasses now, so that no one would recognize her.

Hermione Jane Granger rode a series of staircases before reaching the dungeons. The cold, dark dungeons. She asked herself who is the Potions teacher. She doesn't know. Hermione just wished that the Potions master is not a git like Snape.

†††††

Draco headed to the dungeons for the next class, Potions. Slughorn seems not biased like Snape is, that a disadvantage for Draco. After finding out that the classrooms are still the, he hurried off. Jacques and Will are behind him that makes him think of his two loyal cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco just gave off a smirk.

Ah, Draco loves the dungeons. Cold and dark. Move like the shadows, be sneaky. He walked past the torch-lit corridors and entered the classroom. Draco was supposed to sit on his usual working table, but it seems that someone already sat there. Someone very familiar, Severus Snape. Jacques and Will invited Draco to sit with them. Draco just nodded and sat with the two. He noticed at the far end table, there is a girl, the same girl he saw arguing with Snape. Lily Evans. Just then, a girl with nice straight and sleek brown hair with eyeglasses on smiled at Lily and sat down beside her. Draco feels strange about the girl.

Then, the lesson began.

Snape just earned Slytherin 20 points, and Draco is very happy about it. Lily Evans also gained Gryffindor 20 points that made Draco scowl.

"What is this potion called?" asked Slughorn as he showed the class a golden potion wit jumping droplets.

Draco shot his hand up.

"Yes, Mr. McKenna?" Slughorn said.

"Felix Felicis." Draco said with pride in his tone.

"Very good, 5 points to Slytherin, what is it?" Slughorn asked again. Then, the girl beside Lily Evans raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Saunierre?" Slughorn said with luminous eyes.

"The Felix Felicis is a lucky potion. A tablespoon or two will make you lucky for a day but excessive use is forbidden. It is also forbidden to be used during examinations and contests." The girl said, beaming.

Draco was stunned. Paralyzed. _That girl That tone. That answer. That voice._ He mused confusingly. _Is it possible? Is she? Oh boy, she may be her!_ He thought happily as he saw the girl's chocolate brown eyes. Familiar brown eyes.

"Thank you. 5 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn beamed. "As you can see…"

†††††

Hermione was very glad that she earned Gryffindor at least 5 points and she was awed with Lily's talent in potions. Great. Amazing. Wow.

"I'm very happy you're a Gryffindor." Lily whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, I am too." Hermione giggled silently. "I can't imagine myself being in Slytherin."

Lily gave her a smile. "Yeah, oh, sorry I can't accompany you during the free time after potions because we have prefects meeting, and you see, I'm the Head Girl." Lily told Hermione, slightly turning to pink.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Lily.

"Read about Polyjuice Potion and Wolfsbane, we will discuss about them tomorrow. Off you go lads and lasses." Slughorn told the class.

Hermione Granger packed all her things in her bag and went out the classroom. She decided to take another way to the Gryffindor Tower that is less crowded.

†††††

Draco Malfoy decided to follow the girl. The girl is very mysterious. Vittoria Saunierre, eh? Draco stalked the girl to an empty corridor.

†††††

Hermione is very glad that the corridor is empty, now she could think. She really wants to think over things. But, just then someone spoke some kind of spell and her hair began to become curly and bushy again. _Oh no, who could have done this?_ She thought as she looked at the stands of her hair, still afraid of finding out who did that. And then, someone from her back removed her glasses. She spun around.

"Who are you? Aren't you the bloke form Potions?" Hermione asked anxiously… "B-b-but how d-d-did you know?" Hermione recognized his untidy dirty blond hair.

"It's simple… because." The boy said as he pointed his wand on him and spoke the same spell he said before that transformed Hermione to her real look. Then he turned to someone Hermione really doesn't want to see. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here because you're here. We both touched the potion." Draco told her with a smirk playing on his lips. "You know what, I just realized, you look prettier with your bushy hair." Draco said.

"Stop it, ferret." Hermione said sharply.

"Me? Ferret? Come on, that's an old one." Draco said with malice in his tone.

"I'll get you!" Hermione said furiously.

"If you can." Draco teased.

Hermione ran after Draco, but Draco is too fast. Hermione can't catch up with him. So she just leaned on a wall and panted for breath. "Insufferable." Hermione mumbled under her breath. _That ferret boy!_ She thought, still panting for breath. _That Malfoy…wait… he's Draco Malfoy, right? And he's here… he's here!_ Hermione mused happily. At least she have someone who is from her _time_ even if it is the ferret wonder. After a few seconds, she left the wall and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. On her way, she changed her look into the 'new look' again, when nobody is looking

†††††

Severus Snape is still hiding behind a wall, he peeped again and saw that the girl is gone. He haven't seen a girl with those very curly and bushy locks… _Who is she?_ Snape asked himself. _There's something mysterious about that girl. And, I haven't seen her before._ He told himself as the girl went out of sight.

**Author's Note:** So what do you think of it? Please review. Check again my story for some updates. Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5: What Did I Say?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well, maybe you thought I already abandoned this fic... but no. I jst got no time to write... but I have now... again. (I think). So I'm very sorry to keep you waiting. Really. So here it goes!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**†What did I say?†**

Draco is still running until he reached the lake. _Granger's here. She's here!_ He mused gladly in his mind as he sat down under the shade of a big oak tree. _At least I'm not alone, even if I'm with her._ Draco decided. He thought over things, is he really not recognizable with his untidy dirty blond hair and new skin color? Maybe not, because if he is, Granger might have confronted him first.

_Did I say she looks pretty?_ Draco asked himself again and again. _No, I didn't I just said that her bushy hair fits her more than the sleek one._ He decided but a part of his mind says he just did. If Granger's pretty, why didn't he notice it before? Is he too busy with insulting her? _Stop it Draco. You're driving yourself crazy._ He scolded himself.

If he did say she's pretty, Draco can't believe it.

†††††

Hermione was seating on the squashy red sofa in front of the fire. Are things getting better that she found Draco? She doesn't know. Hermione missed her friends already, their jokes, smiles, laughs and chuckles, and their adventures. She just let out a very weak smile out of her.

"Hi, mind if I sit?" an unfamiliar voice said. It's from a lad. Hermione just nodded and smiled at the boy. The bloke has untidy and dirty blond hair too, just like the new look of Draco Malfoy but this boy has a pair of dreamy brown eyes.

"Thanks. Are you the new student?" the boy asked Hermione as he sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Yes." Hermione replied silently.

"I'm Chris Efron by the way, and you are?" the boy said in an obvious happy and friendly tone.

"Vittoria Saunierre." Hermione said in a monotone.

"Nice to meet you. I saw you in Potions this morning, and you're good." Chris complimented.

"Really? Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Hermione said, a bit lighten up by what Chris said.

"Anyways, I just want to…" Chris started, but he was interrupted by a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi Chris, Oh, hi Vittoria." Lily Evans greeted.

"Hi Lily, so you already met." Chris said.

"Yes. May I ?" Lily pointed beside Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione said in a happy tone now, after seeing Lily, the one who helped her.

"Thanks." Lily smiled sweetly and sat down beside Hermione in cross legs.

"Oh, by the ways, thanks for the jellybeans and the flowers." Hermione told Lily who blushed a little.

"You're welcome." Lily muttered.

"So you girls seem to be friends already." Chris told them. The two girls giggled.

†††††

Draco finally decided that Granger is still a brute. A very ugly one. He stood up and stretched his legs. He went to the Great Hall to have some lunch. He entered the huge castle walls. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw the same four tables. He spotted the Slytherin table and hurried to get there.

"Stephen!" a familiar voice cried, it's Jacques'. Draco hurried to Jacques and Will and sat in front of the two.

"Dig in." Will said as he scooped some macaroni and cheese. Draco looked at the platters and bowls around. He put some curry on his plate and some stuffed chicken. The food is really good.

†††††

"Hey, do you girls want to grab some lunch? I'm starving." Chris said as he touched his stomach.

"Sure." Hermione said and Lily just nodded. The trio went out of the portrait hall, leaving the lovely and cozy Gryffindor common room. They chattered as they went down to the Great Hall. They entered the great oak doors and sat down in the Gryffindor table. Hermione helped herself with some macaroni and cheese and stuffed chicken, while Lily put some roast pork and onion rings on her plate, and Chris on the other hand seems to get everything he sees, just like Ron. As Hermione sipped some pumpkin juice, she saw Stephen McKenna.

No, it's Draco Malfoy.

Hermione scowled, as Draco forked some chunks of chicken. She just shrugged. Hermione visualized the old look of Draco, and it looks better on him. She actually misses that look… _Wait… no way!_ She told herself. She can't be missing the disgusting 'look' of Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at his eyes, his eyes were still the same cold and gray ones. But his eyes are full of mystery, curiosity and secrets that Hermione wants to know.

"Vittoria, can you please pass the muffins?" Chris asked, with that Hermione came back to her senses. She nodded and handed Chris the platter of muffins.

"Thanks." Chris mumbled with his full mouth.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full." Lily giggled.

"You eat like a pig." Hermione added, remembering Ron again. Chris turned red.

†††††

Draco gulped some pumpkin juice and went back to his curry. He glanced at Jacque's plate and saw him, already eating some nice pudding then he turned to Will, who is still munching some grilled tuna. _At least these two doesn't look stupid like Crabbe and Goyle, and don't eat like pigs._ He played with his thoughts as he even saw Jacques, wiping his mouth gently with a table napkin.

Draco finished his curry and picked a nougat bar and bit some. Now, he's sure that he really is with Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger. Smarty pants. Know-it-All. Bookworm. He looked around and saw those unfamiliar faces; he was surprised that he doesn't know almost all of them. _Idiot. _He told himself. _You've gone back in time… with the most insufferable, filthy and stubborn mudblood know-it-all smarty-pants bookworm._ He decided._ Phew, that was many._

Now, that he knew Granger's here, so maybe they could find a way to go back to the future. _Maybe, I'll do it alone. Then, I'll go back to my own time and leave her here so that I won't see her filth again._ Draco smirked at his thoughts.

"Hey, Stephen, we're finished and we will go to the library, want to come?" The auburn haired boy named Will asked Draco.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Right." Draco stuttered as he came back to his senses.

"Let's go then." Jacques smiled, making his icy blue eyes, squinty.

Draco nodded and walked with the two boys. _Right, library, the place to research._ He thought as he remembered that he still have the glass vial with a little amount of the bright royal blue potion that made them go back in time. _Good._ He smiled inwardly, and he is now heading to the library.

†††††

Hermione looked at Draco as he went out of the Great Hall. _Where is he going?_ She asked herself. Anyways, why would she care about that idiot? Hermione turned back to her newly found friends; of course, she still misses Harry and Ron. At least, Lily resembles Harry's eyes, well not the attitude, on the other hand, Chris is more like Ron.

Just then, Hermione's eyes grew large as if someone hit her. She totally forgot about the blue potion that made them go back in time. _What is that potion?_ She asked herself repeatedly even if she knew that she really doesn't know the answer. But there is always a place where most of the answer can be found.

The Library.

"Hey, do we have any free this afternoon?" Hermione asked Lily and Chris. Lily looked at her for a while.

"After Charms. You got one hour before Arithmancy. I have Divination that time." Lily said as she sipped some sweet pumpkin juice. Lily and Hermione took the same classes, except that Lily took Divination.

Suddenly, a loud burp came to her ears. "Excuse me." A voice said. Just then, Hermione realized that it was Chris. She and Lily laughed at Chris, as he went crimson red, but joined them in laughing, after a few seconds.

Chris is definitely a pig.

The 'friends' went out the Great Hall, chatting about their classes. Lily seems to be a 'Hermione' in her time. Hermione beamed at Lily's stories. _See? I'm not the only bookworm. _She thought happily.

"Hey, Evans!" a voice called. It is a voice of a boy.

Lily turned to find the voice with a dirty look on her face.

"Potter." Lily said flatly. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing, I just want you to come with me this Hogsmeade weekend." James Potter said with a smirk. Hermione looked at James, Harry really does look like his father. Both have jet black messy hair, both wear eyeglasses, both are skinny, but Harry got his eyes form his mother.

"Go away." Lily scoffed.

"I will. See you in Charms, Lily." James said as he his last smirk and went out of sight.

"Git." Lily muttered under her breath. "Who does he think he is?"

"Well, as if I don't know… you like him." Chris teased and Lilly threw him a I'll-skin-you-alive-and-roast-you-on-a-bonfire-and-will-feed-you-to-Mrs.-Norris look.

"Hehe. Ooohhh… Lily likes the legendary James Potter!" Chris laughed.

"Shut up." Lily said coolly. "I'll hex you." At that, Chris stopped laughing.

"So… you hate James Potter?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Of course I do hate him." Lily said shortly, but Hermione notices a light blush creeping Lily's cheeks.

"Right." Hermione drawled. They all headed of to the Charms classroom.

_So Harry's parents are actually like enemies, and then they got along well, they were married, then Harry was born. After that, they were killed by You-Know-Who and then they're gone. Poof._ Hermione said in her mind. Sometimes, she really wants to kill herself for making idiotic thoughts.

†††††

Draco shut the book and put it back the shelves. _Darn it. I forgot about Charms._ He thought as he remembered that Jacques and Will already left for Charms. He hurried off to the classroom. Luckily he was a fast runner. So, he ran for Charms.

_I can't find anything about it._ He told himself as he sprinted across the corridors. _I just read about Time Turners… but that definitely is not the blue potion, besides, Time Turners are not potions._

Then, he arrived at the classroom, and saw the all-too-familiar girl with 'sleek' brown hair entered the room. _Just in time Draco… just in time._ He smirked as he entered the classroom, with his ego inflating like a balloon, for knowing that he ran so fast.


	6. Chapter 6: Mudblood, Padfoot and Ferret?

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, I lost hope... because of school work, I haven't got time to do this. But someone reviewd this, so I continued :D Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**†Mudblood, Padfoot and a Ferret?†**

Lily, Chris and Hermione were shocked when they learned that only a pair should share in a table. Hermione just told Lily and Chris that they could be partners and Hermione will just find hers. She occupied an empty oak table and put her bag beside her. Hermione waited for a partner to sit beside her. She sat in a very good posture, to make herself look good at the sight of Professor Flitwick.

Just then, a familiar boy sat beside her. Hermione could tell that the boy is a Gryffindor because of his robes and tie. The boy is good looking too. Then, a squeaky voice spoke and made the class silent.

"Good afternoon." Professor Flitwick greeted cheerfully. "Today, you'll be working in pairs. But before we start, I will roll call."

"Abbot, Jack." The tiny professor called. Then, a dark-haired boy raised his hand.

"Adams, Michelle." A plump girl replied with present.

"Baker, Blaise"

"Present, Professor."

"Black, Sirius." The Professor squeaked.

Just then, the boy beside Hermione raised his hand and said 'present'.

_Sirius? Whoa… it's the young Sirius Black! _Hermione thought. _That's why this boy looks familiar, I saw him in the lake when I'm quite dizzy. When I traveled time._

Professor Flitwick continued the roll call.

"Lupin, Remus." The professor called in a cherry voice.

"He's not going to class today, Professor. _He's not feeling well._" The young James Potter said, so Flitwick just continued.

After calling, the last student in the list, Flitwick started to tell the class the instruction for today's activity.

"So, you will have a pair work." He told the class. "You will do an activity…" then he flicked his wand and the empty chalkboard was now filled with tiny handwriting. "….and then you'll answer some questions regarding your activity."

"And since this class holds 20 students, and Mr. Lupin is absent, so that leaves only 19, and that means that there'll be 8 pairs and a group of 3 persons." Flitwick continued.

"Your partners are your seatmates…" at this, many students exchanged murmurs.

"Since, Mr. McKenna has no seatmate." The class's attention was turned to Draco. "He will be working with…" Flitwick looked around the class.

"Mr. Black and Ms. Saunierre." The tiny professor concluded.

_What?!_ Draco thought furiously as he packed his things. _A Mudblood will be my group mate? No Way! That's rubbish. _He flashed Flitwick a deadly glare and luckily, Flitwick is busy with something else and doesn't seem to notice Draco's scowling.

_Oh my God!_ Hermione's thought panicked. _There's no way… I'm going to work with a pompous ferret! No Way!_ She thought furiously as she began to feel that he 'legendary bouncing ferret' is coming near her.

_Snivelly, be ready later. _Sirius thought evilly. _I'm gonna rip your pants off! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!_ (AN: Well, that wasn't supposed to be there. LoL.)

Draco cursed under his breath as he walked towards Sirius and the filthy mudblood. He pulled a chair and sat in front on Sirius.

"So, let's get started. Shall we?" Sirius asked cheerfully. Hermione nodded and Draco just gave Sirius a duh-I'm-ready-as-usual look. They all read the handwritings on the chalkboard. Hermione, pulled out a quill, an ink bottle and a notebook to jot down notes. Sirius just grinned as he stared at the chalkboard and Draco pulled out his Charms book and began to browse.

"So, we'll be working with the imperturbable charm today." Sirius told Hermione and Draco.

"It creates a magical barrier on a target object, such as a door, to prevent eavesdropping" Hermione said in her old-fashion know-it-all tone that just made Draco shrug and raise an eyebrow.

"So, how will we do this?" Draco asked coldly "So that I could get out of here quick."

"We have a wooden box over here." Sirius started as he pointed the small wooden box. "And we also have a… what is this?" he asked as he pointed the pot with a very familiar-looking plant in it.

"It's a Mandrake, or Mandragora." Hermione said. "Maybe that's

why there are earmuffs here."

"Right." Sirius said as he got one and put it on his ears, and so did Draco and Hermione.

"Now, who should go first?" Hermione asked as she opened the wooden box.

"Let me try it first, mudblood." Draco said in a harsh tone.

"How dare you call me like that, Malfoy! Oh… I mean McKenna!" Hermione said furiously. "You… you ugly pompous ferret!"

"Don't call me a ferret, _mudblood_." Draco replied, emphasizing the word 'mudblood'.

"Oh, you… you… arrogant jerk! Loathsome evil ferret!" Hermione said, fuming like a tea pot.

"5 points from Gryiffindor and also, from Slytherin." Flitwick said. "For shouting in my class… now… go back to work!"

Hermione and Draco just stared at each other, both fuming and flaring with rage. Sirius, on the other hand, is browsing the book about the Imperturbable charm. "So what's you're name again? Err… Wood… Mackenzie… McKenna, am I right?" Sirius asked the flaring Draco.

"My name is Stepehen McKenna." Draco said quickly.

"Start this activity now." Sirius sand as he handed Draco the pot of the mandrake plant.

Draco pulled out the mandrake out of the pot of soil. The mandrake cried loudly. Then he immediately put it in the wooden box on their table and closed the box. They could still here soft moans from the mandrake. He raised his wand and is now ready to cast a spell on the wooden box.

†††††

"Now that all of you finished the activity, I award all of you 10 points each." Professor Flitwick said happily. "Now, for your homework, write an essay about the origin of the Imperturbable charm. That's all for today. Class dismissed."

The students packed their things in their bags and went out of the classroom. Hermione returned the wooden box in the cabinets near the chalkboard, Sirius replanted the Mandrake and put it back on the shelves and Draco returned the earmuffs to their containers.

"So, you two hate each other, eh?" Sirius grinned at the two.

"I hate him with every inch of my body." Hermione grumbled.

"I hate her with all my life." Draco said coldly.

"Well, Gryffindor- Slytherin rivalry is just normal." Sirius smirked as he get his bag. "For instance, I hate Snape and he hates me, we hate each other."

"Nice meeting you, err… Saunierre and McKenna." Sirius waved at them and left the classroom.

"Hey Granger." Draco said and Hermione threw him a I'm-not-Granger-Remember? Look.

"Oh yeah, sorry. So… Saunierre how is the study of that stupid blue potion going?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't worked at it yet." Hermione panicked.

"Do you have any free time?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I think. I'll just look in my schedule." Hermione said.

"Good. Let's go to the library then." Draco said as he walked towards the door. "Just tell me when is your free time." He said as he left the classroom.

Hermione just nodded even if she knew that Draco couldn't see her nod. _Draco is actually kind of… well… good looking… if he's just not a pompous arrogant brat._ Hermione thought as she clutched her bag. _What are you thinking?! Malfoy, good looking?! Where dod you get that stupid idea Hermione?!_

Then Hermione slapped her cheeks before leaving the empty classroom.

†††††

Severus Snape just talked to Professor Flitwick about the assignment. When he was about to leave the tiny professor's office, he saw a girl and a boy talking. He believes that they are Vittoria Saunierre and Stephen McKenna, the new students.

_They're talking about a potion. What is it? Maybe, I should follow them. I need to know what they are talking about!_ Snape thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wish you keep on reading my fic!


End file.
